googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:Edwin Shade/Blog Posts Read Out-Loud
In an effort to improve my speaking ability and obtain a better reading voice I have read many blog posts from this site and other mathematically related websites out loud. It is likely however, that I will upload a few recordings in the future reading Sbiis' famous web book, so if you have any recommendations on that I'd be happy to hear them. If you are looking for recent recordings click on the green bar audio recordings underneath a picture. My reading of blog posts has had phases, and I am currently in the third phase, as shown below. (It is hard to believe that this post is only from November 29, 2017, considering how many read out-loud's I've done since then.) Phase I:The Red Video Phase During this phase of my reading I did not know how to upload pictures over a YouTube video, so I would simply record audio with my web cam and cover over the camera with red duct tape - hence the distinctive red color of these videos. Phase II:The Pictured Video Phase After learning how to join audio recordings with a picture, I could then upload videos with a picture to YouTube, which I felt was more interesting for whoever would watch them. This phase ended abruptly when I received a notice that one of my videos contained inappropriate content, presumably for the reason that I was "encouraging people to visit other sites". Phase III:The Green Bar Recording Phase After learning that it was possible to upload audio files to this Wiki I realized that by treated the recording as a caption and inserting it underneath a photo I could replicate the effect of my prior YouTube videos, and therefore not even need to upload videos to YouTube anymore. Furthermore, I had made a blog post in which I asked for feedback on my reading voice, and based on the results I seek to improve primarily in lowering my voice and reading in a less nerdy manner, (that is, more fluently and with less wild fluctuation). Phase IV:The Blue Photo Phase This begun after I realized that uploaded many irrelevant photos to this site might irritate someone, and thus decided to use a blue photo as filler. One may wonder why I have included a blue photo with every recording instead of listing the recordings directly, in short, why is a blue photo even needed ? The answer may not be clear, but should be to anyone whom is familiar with what happens when you upload a photo on a page. The text, (including audio clips), wraps around the photo and without changing the photo's settings in visual editor you cannot prevent this. A page which has many videos is highly impracticable to edit, and thus filler photos need to be used, conjoined with the recordings which are captions. Phase V:Completion of this Blog Post On January 29, 2018 I had finished uploading 256 recordings to the wiki, and with satisfaction could consider myself accomplished in what I had set out to do in this blog post. Just one thing - after reading 256 blog posts, my voice is very much the same. I realize I need more practice to obtain a better voice, thus I will choose something else, perhaps YouTube comments to read out loud in another location. \(\color{#00FF00}{\Rule{512px}{3ex}{0ex}}\) 256/256 recordings It's kind of messy.... by Bryce53 (April 15, 2011)]] Can we please get mre editors so this wiki can get better by Brandon1998 (May 18, 2011)]] Anything that we should focus on? by Mjpj189 (June 11, 2011)]] Hi by MLBert (July 4, 2011)]] Undoing Actions by 12zaPziP (July 4, 2011)]] BFDI Wiki by Sammyp (July 4, 2011)]] Careful guys... by Sammyp (August 14, 2011)]] The Art Squad (Remake) by Lani UwU (January 24, 2018)]] Some thoughts by Planterobloon (March 20, 2017)]] Bloons Story by ClonaClox9999 (December 20, 2016)]] U by Bloonsgod (August 18, 2017)]] Test by Koerberbox (December 10, 2009)]] This Wiki must have more articles than Googology Wiki! by Nayuta Ito (February 14, 2016)]] l. V.2 by KthulhuHimself (October 25, 2015)]] Beyond countable ordinals by Alemagno12 (November 14, 2015)]] Uggh by Billicusp (January 12, 2016)]] Louis Epstein number list by Flavio61 (January 14, 2016)]] Is number of articles capped? by Nayuta Ito (February 14, 2016)]] Prime squares by Alemagno12 (March 30, 2016)]] 4K posts by Fluoroantimonic Acid (April 12, 2016)]] messing around by Billicusp (April 28, 2016)]] My new site by Googleaarex (May 22, 2016)]] Munafo's large number pages is now longer by Cloudy176 (May 29, 2016)]] Robot-googologist by Denis Maksudov (September 10, 2016)]] Xi-Plex by TySkyo (September 10, 2016)]] April Update by Nnn6nnn (April 2, 2017)]] Someone has been doing read alouds of this wiki's old posts by Cookiefonster (December 7, 2017) ]] This is a blog post by CatIsFluffy (January 10, 2018)]] Eleventeen by Nlhunt01 (January 11, 2018)]] Fun Problem by MachineGunSuper (January 13, 2018) ]] Why are there so many Bloons Conception Wiki users here? by Planterobloon (January 19, 2018)]] Forum:Is Hedrondude a Real Mathematician? by WaxPlanck (January 21, 2018)]] Chess Ordinals and Uncountable Growth by WaxPlanck (January 22, 2018)]] Are there any pages on this wiki that have to do with pi? by Daniellewiki (January 24, 2018)]] Just started! by Kolmogrov142 Oracle Tuto X (January 24, 2018)]] Integrals by Jakobion (September 6, 2014)]] Mathematical Help by Mathematical Geek 123 (January 29, 2015)]] Expansion Of "Triple Chest" by Gkoliver (August 1, 2016)]] A very boring blog indeed by PolandballFan8886 (August 2, 2016)]] Won all achievements by FG188 (June 5, 2017)]] Wrong word by RaptorReptile (June 8, 2017)]] Sheep by SheepBaa199 (November 15, 2017)]] hi by Minebot 3000 (November 16, 2017)]] Huge Announcement! by EnderDragonCrystal (November 18, 2017)]] wikia by Pvz loklok (November 20, 2017)]] a by Spingebill squirepants (November 24, 2017)]] Funky/Awesome Mods by Edwin Shade (December 2, 2017)]] MineBlock HTML5 Statistics by Edwin Shade (December 10, 2017)]] Good News Everybody, We've Been Hacked!! :D by Souleaternom (January 21, 2012)]] The Welcome by Pngos (February 11, 2012)]] Hi by Da Killah Bunnyz (February 23, 2012)]] Hi agasin by Da Killah Bunnyz (February 23, 2012)]] A BFDI theme title by Tmhall02 (May 13, 2012)]] I have more ideas! by Tmhall02 (May 15, 2012)]] bftw by Firey8ballfan (August 11, 2012)]] What is your best badge on this wiki by Franky494 (October 30, 2012)]] MY FIRST :DDDDDDDDDD by Cartoonfan123 (November 24, 2012)]] Why do you guys keep editing my wiki. D: by SalamenceJacketJeans (January 3, 2013)]] Camp working by Flutterchu (January 3, 2013)]] What can I do better? by Theminecraftwolf9 (January 6, 2013)]] Nobody is Voting on my fanfic :( by Milkboy05 (January 9, 2013)]] Pointless.... Do Not Click On This by Pacothediscoking (January 11, 2013)]] Avatar problems by Theminecraftwolf9 (January 13, 2013)]] My FanFictions! by Wendytestaburger3000 (February 8, 2013)]] eh? by Superspark12 (February 17, 2013)]] BFDI by Matthewvp73 (March 3, 2013)]] Exporting Problems by BeAwesomeOne2 (March 9, 2013)]] New Fanfiction (Title WIP) by SoaringSpirits (March 11, 2013)]] Inanimate Insanity (My Way) Episode 1 by Anthony253 (March 14, 2013)]] Okay.... by Thegreenskyofbfdi (April 2, 2013)]] Fight for Cheese Manor Work by ElementalRaccoon (April 18, 2013)]] Soccer Ball by Dasilvajp (May 1, 2013)]] My Achievements Points by Dasilvajp (May 1, 2013)]] I like trains by Gameplushes8 (May 1, 2013)]] OU Pics by ElementalRaccoon (May 16, 2013)]] FishMcBites FTW!!! by TheKoolANDREW (June 17, 2013)]] 1 by TheKoolANDREW (June 17, 2013)]] Fan's Fan Blog by TheKoolANDREW (June 17, 2013)]] sum randomezz by Ultraboldore72 (June 30, 2013)]] Bad news by Taopwnh6427 (July 30, 2013)]] Hai by SteelWolf (August 7, 2013)]] bored by Therealmisterperfectawesome (August 10, 2013)]] Chicken by Cars20025 (August 15, 2013)]] Airco's Assets by Pngos (August 24, 2013)]] mlpmlpmmlpmpmlml by Icecreamicecream (September 7, 2013)]] ACHIVEMENT by ElementalRaccoon (September 8, 2013)]] bfai ep one by Aiden11271 (September 13, 2013)]] Not retiring yet by Bumblebee the transformer (January 16, 2013)]] My Editing by NewYorkCity101 (November 16, 2009)]] French Vandal by Solar Dragon (April 19, 2010)]] IP Lock Down by Solar Dragon (April 23, 2010)]] Hello by Primeval13 (May 4, 2011)]] Poll - What is Springfield's biggest mystery? by Lenopow (August 8, 2013)]] Favourite Simpsons episode by Bluebell55 (August 27, 2013)]] Welcome to my blog posts! by Robinarjuna (September 3, 2013)]] Hello there! by CalzoneManiac (September 20, 2013)]] New Blog by JOEY310 (September 25, 2013)]] Best Episode? by Bartman99 (February 19, 2014)]] Creating My Sandbox by Raffine2014 (February 24, 2016)]] First by Disney and Co. 2016 (March 7, 2016)]] 363000 edit by F1Kitten (March 15, 2016)]] Fiery Bobcat here! by Fiery bobcat (April 4, 2016)]] Hi Everybody! by Mayr0sa (April 8, 2016)]] Why so much hate for The Simpsons? by SonicFan (October 23, 2016)]] Signature Colors by HungryBite6 (December 6, 2016)]] can some please edit my farrah fawcett page by Ian678 (February 12, 2017)]] Announcements by Raptor clawz (April 2, 2017)]] The Simpsons will end after its 30st season? by Smallcute (May 21, 2017)]] My first blog by Tony The Pug (July 3, 2017)]] THE SIMPSONS ARE BACK ON DVD by Jilby30 (July 23, 2017)]] 100 edits by Smallcute (August 3, 2017)]] Dolph Starbeam. by SkyErica (August 15, 2017)]] Banning of Nicky Baily by ThisIsMorgan (January 10, 2018)]] School by KittheCat (August 7, 2009)]] Blackpool FAQ by Sonic boomhog (August 19, 2009)]] This is a Test by SFWBOT (November 16, 2017)]] Steven Star by OkamiKek (December 1, 2017)]] test by Sanwangshan (July 6, 2010)]] WOW and greeting! by Meurlorg (January 13, 2014)]] Woah by Invader Rob II (October 15, 2017)]] We have reached 10 individuals on this wiki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! by MatthewandMario (September 18, 2016)]] something actually worth my time by Cheetahrock63 (January 4, 2018)]] Ultraman by I am a McCree God (January 7, 2018)]] Aarex's omniverse by Googleaarex (January 17, 2018)]] Google, Anyone by Stevethebarbarian (December 4, 2015)]] I think this place is cool by Gdawg1006 (November 25, 2017)]] Password by Son5adas (December 31, 2017)]] Category:Blog posts